Late Office Fun SasoDei Oneshot
by Demon Dairy
Summary: Another SasoDei oneshot but it's in modern times, late at night, and in an office in a building


"Sasori stop!!!" cried Deidara as he was forced against the wall by the older man.

Sasori ignored his pleas and started nipping at his collarbone and neck making Deidara gasp. Sasori ghosted his way up Deidara's shirt and pinched one of his perk nipples making the blonde yelp as his cheeks flushed.

"You're enjoying this" he said as he let a smirk cross his face.

"That's not true!!! So please stop!!!!" cried Deidara.

"Now why would I do that???" asked Sasori in a sly tone as he pinched Deidara's nipple again.

"Ahhh!!! Stop!!!!" cried Deidara

Sasori growled in annoyance and grabbed the blonde, pulling him over to his desk. He cleared everything off with one quick swipe. He ripped Deidara's shirt open and turned him around and pushed him against the desk.

Deidara reached out and caught himself by putting his hands on the desk. He felt Sasori reach around and grab his nipple again as he slipped one hand into his pants and started rubbing his entrance.

"Sasori-sama please stop!!!!! You're my boss!!!!!! We can't do this!!!! YOU can't do this!!!!!!" cried Deidara desperately as tears ran down his cheeks.

"But I want you. I wanted you as soon as I saw you…….not the one stand kind of want either" he said as he whispered the last part.

"………you love me???" he asked stunned.

"That should have been obvious before I had to resort to this brat" he said.

Deidara was stunned at first but quickly reached around and kissed the older man passionately.

"…….I love you to……." said Deidara lustfully.

Sasori smirked and suddenly thrust his finger into Deidara. Deidara cried out in pleasure as he turned back around and propped himself up so Sasori could continue his actions.

"You're still a virgin aren't you???" asked Sasori amused.

Deidara nodded slightly in between moans as Sasori pumped his finger in and out.

Deidara whimpered in discomfort as he felt Sasori thrust another finger into him. He felt Sasori make a scissoring motion and flinched away.

"Hold still. I have to stretch you" said Sasori.

Deidara nodded and bared with it. He suddenly felt a third finger enter him and yelped. Sasori started pumping his fingers again making Deidara moan.

Sasori suddenly reached down and undid Deidara's pants. As they fell to the floor he removed his fingers earning a whimper of protest from Deidara.

"Don't worry little uke we aren't done yet" whispered Sasori.

He turned Deidara around and laid him on the desk. He undid his pants and let them fall to the ground and then the same to his boxers.

Deidara looked up and whimpered.

"That won't fit Sasori-san" he whimpered

Sasori smirked and placed his cock at Deidara's entrance.

Deidara yelped s he felt Sasori start to enter him. He suddenly felt Sasori thrust all the way into him and arched his back and let out a pain filled cry.

Sasori waited for Deidara to adjust to him. When Deidara nodded for him to go ahead Sasori slowly pulled out until he was almost completely removed from Deidara and then thrust back in making Deidara moan. He did this again and again until he finally built up a rhythm.

Deidara threw his head back and screamed in ecstasy as Sasori hit his spot. Deidara wrapped his legs around Sasori's waist forcing the older man to go deeper.

As Sasori looked down at Deidara his excitement only grew.

His secretary lying on his desk, his hair undone, his slim yet perfect figure moving to his thrusts, with little beads of sweat running down his torso, his face glazed with lust and want as a little line of drool ran down the side of his chin from the ecstasy he was receiving.

Sasori was suddenly snapped out of his trance as he felt himself getting closer to the edge. He reached down and began pumping Deidara in time with his thrusts.

"Saso………Sasori!!!!!!!!!!!" cried Deidara as he arched his back and came.

Sasori felt Deidara's walls tighten around him. He thrust into Deidaara one last time and released into Deidara making the blonde scream again.

He put his hands on the desk to prop himself up and looked down at his now exhausted lover.

"Was……..this a……..one time………thing????" asked Deidara between pants.

"I already……..told you……….I wanted you…….and not in the……..one night stand……sort of way" said Sasori in between pants as well.

Deidara nodded and gave a little smile before going back to catching his breath.

Sasori pulled out of Deidara earning a whimper in protest.

"If you get dressed we can go back to my place and do that again" he said as he pulled up his pants and boxers.

Deidara nodded and sowly got up then proceeded to put his clothes on.

END


End file.
